mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sasami Kawai
is the alter-ego of Pretty Sammy in the Pretty Sammy OAV series and Magical Project S (Pretty Sammy TV in Japan). She was based on Sasami Masaki Jurai from the Tenchi Muyo! series. Overview In both series, Tsunami was chosen to become to the next queen of the magical kingdom, Juraihelm. Before she can accept the crown, Tsunami must choose someone to represent her on Earth, and she has selected Sasami Kawai, a schoolgirl whose parents run a music store, CD Vision. Sasami was sent off by her parents to deliver a CD to a house she has never been to, and discovers that the customer was actually Tsunami, who then introduces herself to Sasami. Sasami was given a magical baton that would allow her to transform into the magical girl, Pretty Sammy. She was also given Ryo-ohki as her advisor (similar to Luna of Sailor Moon). At first, Sasami was reluctant to transform into Pretty Sammy (as she fears that everyone will be able to see through her disguise), but once Pixy Misa, another magical girl, comes into action, Pretty Sammy has to put a stop to her actions. However, Pretty Sammy isn't aware that Pixy Misa is actually Misao Amano, Sasami's best friend. Powers and abilities Most of Sammy's attacks have the word "pretty" at the beginning of it. *'Pretty Mutation Magical Recall!': Sasami's transformation spell into Pretty Sammy. **'Jugemu-jugemu gokô-no-surikire, Sammy Davis Broiler Chicken!': Sasami's transformation words in episode 12 of Tenchi Universe. ***'Jugemu-jugemu gokô-no-surikire, Pretty Archery Set-up!': Sasami's "friendship" spell, as seen in episode 12 of Tenchi Universe. Her sceptre transforms a bow with her spell as an arrow. When the spell was used on Ryoko and Ayeka, it was implied that the spell causes two targets to fall instantly in love, despite any previous animosity between them. *'Pretty Coquettish Bomber': Pretty Sammy's sure-kill attack. In the OAV, she transforms into Hyper Sammy before casting it, while in Magical Project S, she casts Pretty Space before the attack. OAV *'Pretty Face': Pretty Sammy confuses her targets with her cute face, causing them to turn temporarily stupid. *'Pretty Wing': Pretty Sammy can fly when the belt on her costume transforms into wings. *'Turtle Option': The turtles on her baton detach and attack any nearby targets. *'Pretty Heart Boomerang': A mere energy attack made up of boomerang shaped energy, attacking/and or cutting targets and causing them to explode. *'Pretty Home Run': Pretty Sammy channels in the energy into her baton and swings the baton, releasing the energy at various targets. She can also use it to redirect. If evil energy is about to attack her, her baton can absorb it and then Sammy swings the baton, batting it to a target. Magical Project S * Pretty Space: Energy Dimension created by Pretty Sammy; used as a precursor to the Pretty Coquettish Bomber. * Pretty Teleport: Allows Pretty Sammy to teleport to various places. * Pretty Dynamite: A magic-based attack that Sammy uses to defeat Romio's squid monsters during the campaign on Juraihelm. It works like the OAV's Pretty face. * Pretty Home Run: Unlike the OAV version, Pretty Sammy simply uses this technique to counter or redirect an attack, be it physical (such as P.E. woman's shot-put) or magical (such as Pixy Misa's attack). Resources *Official Pretty Sammy and Pixy Misa Profile *TMFFA: A "Tenchi Muyo" Encyclopedia See also * Sasami Masaki Jurai Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters Category:Magical girls